They Can't Tell Us
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo and his girlfriend Abby are in love but both familes disaprove of it because they are too young to be in love. But Bo feels like if it's real love, then nothing should stand in their way. Based on the song Love Is A Battlefield by Pat Benatar.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dukes or anything that has to do with the Dukes of Hazzard.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

"Hey Bo, don't you think that you're getting just a little too serious with Abby?" Luke asked his younger cousin who was getting ready for a date.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean, you have been with her for a long time now and well, I don't know. Don't you think you're just too young to settle with just one girl?"

"Look Luke, I'm eighteen, I can make my own decisions."

"Well yea I know that. But Bo, you're too young to get serious right now."

"Luke what are you getting at."

"Bo you and her are always out and you keep coming home so late. I'm just looking out for you."

"Well Luke…don't. Alright. I love Abby and she loves me, and that is all that matters."

_Youre beggin me to go, youre makin me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?   
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing youve had?  
Believe me, believe me, I cant tell you why  
But Im trapped by your love, and Im chained to your side_

"Hey Bo, is something wrong?" Abby asked him while they were having dinner. Bo was just sitting there, hardly touching his food.

"No nothing's wrong. Why you ask?"

"Well for one thing you ain't eating and second, you're not even talking. Is it me, did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all…it's just Luke. He started in with me again about being so serioud with you. But I mean it shouldn't matter right. I mean the only thing that does matter is that we're in love right."

"Well Bo, maybe we are getting too serious. Maybe we should slow it down."

"What? But how come?"

"Look Bo it's not you don't worry. But mayeb your cousin is right, as well as my parents who have been telling me the same thing."

Bo couldn't believe what he was hearing, "So what is this, a break up?"

"No not at all…just a little time apart. See what happens from there."

"Fine then we'll just take this little break and see what happens," Bo said obviously upset.

_Were losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
Theres no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, youll need me to hold_

Bo called Abby up a week after they decided to take a break, "Look before you say anything I want you to know that I love you. And I really don't care what our families have to say about it."

"But Bo, I do care about what my family says about it."

"We are perfect for each other, you know that."

"Bo…please don't…."

"You don't think I'm serious? Well if you loved me like you said you did, then you wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in our way."

"Bo are you actually saying this to me?"

"Yes, look I know I'm not one many thought would feel like this, but I do love you more than anything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next story be based on?

002. Beautiful 003. It's About Time 004. Allstar 005. Underneath Your Clothes

006. Incomplete 007. I Survived You 008. Pitiful 009. All I Ask of You 010.

Defying Gravity

011. Holding Out for a Hero 012. Believe 014. I'm a Believer 015. Two in a

Million

016. Viva Forever 017. Goodbye My Friend 018. Calling Dr. Love 019. Invisible

020. Heartbreak Lullaby

021. Drowning 022. Perfect Day 023. Echo 024. Boom 025. Seein' Red

026. Selfish 027. On the Line 028. Angel 029. A Thousand Miles 030. Gravity

Rides Everything

031. Gravity 032. Picture 033. Bad Day 034. The First Cut is the Deepest 035.

As Long As You're Mine

036. The Prayer 037. Where is the Love 038. Quit Playing Games with My

Heart 039. Don't Phunk with My Heart 040. Love is Only a Feeling

041. The Future 042. I Believe in a Thing Called Love 043. Growing on Me 044.

Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know 045. Stronger

046. Remember When it Rained 047. For Good 048. No Good Deed 049. My

Heart Will Go On 050. What is this Feeling

051. Savin' Me 052. How You Remind Me 053. California 054. Love Spell 055.

Here Without You

056. Life Will Go On 057. Desert Rose 058. Fields of Innocence 059. Here is

Gone 060. That Don't Impress Me Much

061. One Thing 062. Unbreak My Heart 063. Faith 064. Dancing With Myself

065. With Arms Wide Open

066. Disease 067. Gonna Change the World 068. Here Comes the Sun 069.

Stand by Me 070. Tainted Love

071. Love Me Do 072. Closure 073. Fever 074. Fall Back Down 075. River

Below

076. Welcome to My Life 077. She's All I Ever Had 078. Private Emotion 079.

Reflection 080. Going Under

081. Bring Me to Life 082. Haunted 083. Imaginary 084. Taking Over Me 085.

Touch

086. I Don't Want to Wait 087. Do You Only Wanna Dance 088. Baby, I'm a

Train Wreck 089. Missing You 090. Karma Chameleon

091. (I've Had) The Time of My Life 092. Kryptonite 093. More to Life 094. Eye

of the Tiger 095. Blessed

096. Out Here on My Own

097. These Open Arms 098. Because You Loved Me. 099. Right Where You

Want Me. 100.Not Enough Love .


End file.
